ProJared
Starbound |real_name = Jared Knabenbauer |birthday = August 28, 1985 (age 34) |youtube = https://www.youtube.com/user/DMJared |facebook = https://www.facebook.com/pro.jared |twitter = https://twitter.com/ProJared |instagram = https://www.instagram.com/projaredgram/ |twitch = https://www.twitch.tv/projared }} Jared Knabenbauer, more commonly known by his YouTube name "ProJared", is a YouTuber and a former member of Normal Boots, as well as a recurring player in PBG Hardcore, appearing a guest star in several seasons before becoming a regular player in every season since . Jared is often a valuable member of the team. He is very brave and gritty, and he also has a decent sense of humor. However, he is also known to have relatively bad luck and often dies in freak accidents, such as explosions. History DayZ Jared made his Hardcore debut in DayZ. He started in Elektrozavodsk and found a good amount of supplies there. He temporarily left Elektrozavodsk to meet up with Ross, and the two of them headed back there together. Once they got there, they ran into some players and followed them temporarily, but they lost the players when the game started glitching out. After Jared found an axe and Ross found a pistol, the two of them decided to fight some nearby zombies. Ross had trouble trying to fire his gun, and while he tried to figure it out, a zombie attacked him and killed him, leaving Jared by himself. Jared freaks out a little bit and ends up spending the remainder of his time wandering around Elektrozavodsk looking for supplies and things. At some point, he saw a bus and tried to get to it, but it drove away before he could get there. After a while, Jared ran into another player and climbed to the top of a roof, presumably intending to try to kill the player. Jared's plan backfired, however, when another player started shooting at him, causing him to fall to the ground. Jared decided to try to get up and shoot at the player who shot at him, but before he could do so, the player threw a grenade at Jared, which blew up and killed him. Jared was the last player to die in DayZ. Jared played as Locke Cole from Final Fantasy VI. Jared and Austin were walking back to the base at night when Austin's game started to lag, making him unable to move. Jared then noticed a creeper heading towards Austin from behind. In an effort to save Austin, Jared ran up to the creeper and tried to hit it away, but he missed and died in the creeper's explosion. This is the only known instance in Hardcore in which a player has sacrificed himself to save another player. Jared played Gambit from the X-Men comics. Jared was swarmed by a group of enemies at night. He died of falling damage after being knocked in the air by a creeper explosion. Jared played as a Rathalos from the Monster Hunter series. Jared was blown up by a Zombie Pigman. While his death was the first death shown in the series, it was later confirmed by McJones in a comment that Jared actually died third, after McJones and Dean. Jared played as Ramza Beoulve from Final Fantasy Tactics. Early on in the season, Jared became obsessed with murdering donkeys, against McJones' protests. The team spent the first night in a cave and the next day, Jared found an open field for them to build a house in. Jared also built a large beacon of dirt after McJones got himself lost while looking for food. After climbing down from the beacon and finding iron, Jared briefly explored a cave with Dean and McJones before returning to the house for the night with the others. The next morning, the team split up with Jared, McJones, and Jeff staying on the surface to search for food while the rest of the team went mining for iron. The three went up into the mountains to search for coal and gravel and Jared found some giant mushrooms. They returned to the house and spent the night fighting enemies around the home base. The two groups reunited and decided to explore the cave underneath the house together. At first, Jared stayed back with Jeff while he built a wall around the house, but eventually the two joined the others in the caves. The group found an abandoned mineshaft and Barry was killed trying to break a cave spider spawner. McJones was also poisoned by a cave spider but Jared guarded him while he healed up. After returning from the caves, Jared won the diamond sword that PBG made by guessing the number he was thinking of. The group went back into the cave to mine obsidian for the nether portal, digging to the bottom of a ravine. While mining iron near a lava pit, a spider fell on to Jared from above and knocked him into the lava pit. Jared attempted to throw his diamond sword to PBG before he died but was unable to save it. Jared was the second person to die this season. Jared played as Balthier from Final Fantasy XII in MineZ #2. He was a member of Team B (also known as Team Bowl), along with Jeff and McJones. While at Anvalia, Jared almost fell to his death, going down to three and a half hearts. This became Jared's only near death experience until the Floating Isles, where everyone except Dean and McJones got to. While there, he watched Barry and PBG die at the exact same time. Things seemed to be going in the team's direction after that, until a couple Zombie Pigmen spawned right next to Jeff, eventually killing him. Ian later died to a few different Zombie Pigmen, leaving Jared on his own. He attempted to run away from the island by doing the parkour, but before he got the chance, a zombie knocked him into the void. Jared played as Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon. During the first episode, he was captured by Todd and received a tome of reviving. He was also informed of a Revival Totem. During the Wither fight, The Wither would not stop attacking Jared. Jared held off for a while, but the Wither took him down to a single hit point. He put out his shield to block attacks but was ambushed from behind by a zombie. Jared was the 5th and final person to die in this season. Starbound Jared played as a Human. He was on The J-Team with Jirard, Jeff, and Jesse. He survives the entire season and kills Asra Nox alongside Jirard and Jesse, securing his first hardcore victory. Minecraft #7 Jared played as Lucca from Chrono Trigger. While mining, Jeff opens up a cave as well as a zombie swarm, killing Barry. Jared makes it back to the house, but is hit multiple times by a zombie with an iron sword and is cornered and killed by the horde that followed. Quotes Player Descriptions }} }} }} }} }} DayZ Minecraft #5 Minecraft #6 Trivia *Before , every Hardcore season featuring Jared turned out to be a failure. The only failed seasons that he was not in before Minecraft #6 are Terraria #1 and #2. *Until Minecraft #5 broke the tradition, all of Jared's deaths in Hardcore involved explosions. *Until MineZ #2, DayZ was the only season where Jared made it past the third death. It took around four-and-a-half years for him to break his unlucky streak. *Starbound is the first season since DayZ that Jared has been in that isn't some form of Minecraft. *Nearly six years after his Hardcore debut, Jared finally secured his first Hardcore victory in Starbound, the eighth season he appeared in. *Jared's death in Minecraft #2 is the first and only death to be a sacrifice, where he tried to save PBG from a creeper. *On May 11, 2019, all seasons featuring Jared on PBGGameplay were privated, following the events of his cheating scandal, and accusations of sexual misconduct. These seasons were later unprivated on August 30, 2019. Category:Players in Minecraft Hardcore Category:Players in MineZ Hardcore Category:Players in DayZ Hardcore